Lord Transyl
Lord Transyl is a villain in Ben 10: Omniverse. He made his first appearance in the episode; The Vampire Strikes Back. He is a an extinct vampire alien known as Vladat from Anur Transyl, a planet located in the Anur System. Apperance Lord Transyl is a vampire-like alien with blueish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears red and black armor with a long red robe covering his legs. Lord Transyl wears silvery-purple gloves and has sharp claws, has a golden ring on his right hand, and wears a red and black mask with spikes on it. Lord Transyl's head is rather large and he has purple eyes. His Corrupturas are small, red, diamond-shaped objects with purple eyes, little horns, and black bat-like wings. Personality He is shown like Zs'Skayr he has a lust for power and hungry for energy. He wants to rule the universe. Lord Transyl has been seen as being arrogant, cruel, and bloodthirsty. He consider other beings, (especially Ectonurites), to be inferior. Powers and Abilities Lord Transyl can control other beings by either spitting Corrupturas at his enemies or by hypnotizing them by making them look into his eyes, although he cannot control other members of his species. He also has the ability to fly. He can also suck energy and feed off the energy of living beings. When he is completely surrounded, he is able to create a huge sonic explosion that will blow his opponents away. He also has enhanced agility and speed. He also has enhanced strength, as shown in The Vampire Strikes Back, when he was resurrected by Zs'Skayr he quickly flies and grabs Kuphulu and Viktor up to the ceiling, wanting to feed on them. He can also see the internal structure and energy of his victims. Weaknesses He is vulernable to light and will be injured, and possibly die, if affected. History Zs'Skayr is using the power of the Alpha Rune to revive Lord Transyl, a Vladat. Viktor is not happy with this as Vladats were the predators of Transylians and they used them as slaves. Zs'skayr then orders Kuphulu to pull down a lever and then Lord Transyl gets resurrected. Lord Transyl suddenly attacks Kuphulu and Viktor to feed himself but Zs'skayr defeats Transyl and he later joins forces with Zs'Skayr and He used his Corruptas to control the citizens on Anur Transyl, including Rook, Rad Dudesman and Scout. Meanwhile, Ben scanned Transyl's DNA and he used his new alien, Whampire, a Vladat, to control Dr. Viktor, Kuphulu and Crüjo with his Corruptas. Ben, Hobble, Viktor, Kuphulu and Crüjo then escape. Soon at Zs'Skayr's castle, Zs'Skayr reveals that his true plan is to use the DNA of Lord Transyl as a template to revive the Vladats so that he could rule the universe. But suddenly the walls burst, and the Lovely Duck crashes into one of the walls. Whampire, Viktor, Crujo, Hobble and Kuphulu battle Transyl, Zs'Skayr, Rook, Scout and Rad. Whampire is captured by Lord Transyl, who tries to hypnotize him, but to no avail. Ben then transforms back and the Corruptas break. The Omnitrix times out and Viktor, Crujo and Kuphulu get freed from Whampire's Corrupturas. Ben calls Hobble, but he is nowhere to be seen. Zs'Skayr orders Viktor to hold Ben still so that Lord Transyl can shoot a corruptura at him, but Viktor betrays Zs'Skayr. Hobble starts firing beams from the Lovely Duck and destroys the machine which Zs'Skayr was going to use to revive the Vladats. Lord Transyl captures Ben, but he transforms into Atomix and creates "Fusion Cuisine," a light ball which kills Zs'Skayr and injures Lord Transyl, leading to everyone being freed from his corrupturas. Atomix leaves the light ball in the castle so that if Zs'Skayr returns, he won't be able to get in. Viktor then imprison Transyl in a coffin-like containment unit in space right in front of the Anur System's sun. Trivia *The name "Transyl" is a play on Transylvania, long alleged to be the home of vampires and werewolves. Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Creator Category:Humanoid Category:Vampires Category:Hypnotists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Revived Villains Category:Leader Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Clawed Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Life-Drainers